


Wretched and Divine

by Midnight_Queen



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaravos is angry then sad and he just misses the stars, Aaravos' Mirror Dimension Prison, Angst, Gen, Guys seriously the whole thing is angst, Illusion Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Queen/pseuds/Midnight_Queen
Summary: "Other times, Aaravos couldn’t summon the anger. The illusion that gave this place the appearance of the night sky would look real enough to anyone who was not a Startouch elf. Not to Aaravos. There were times where he leaned on the balcony, staring up at the illusionary stars, and he felt his heart ache and his eyes fill with tears. He was painfully aware that the pinpricks of light in that fabricated sky were not the stars he had known and loved all his life."Or: Aaravos reflects on the illusionary nature of his prison, and feels a lot of things about it.





	Wretched and Divine

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Dragon Prince, or any of the characters. It’s all Aaron Ehasz, Justin Richmond, Wonderstorm, and Netflix.

Time did not pass the same way in this place, this realm that seemed suspended between life and death. Aaravos had learned that lesson long ago, when he had tried to track the movements of the sun, moon, and stars in this realm, and discovered that they did not follow the paths he had expected them to. He had been confused at first, but slowly realized that this discrepancy was a mark of the illusion magic that had been woven into his prison.

Then, he was angry. The false sun that gave no warmth only served as a reminder of what had happened to him, the circumstances that had led him to this. The wind that floated silently across the balcony did not whisper through the trees or the grass, but it told Aaravos the names of those who had trapped him here. It reminded him who they were, what they had done to him, and how they had made such a carefully crafted illusion for him. One that would be convincing enough to make him believe it if he wasn’t careful, but just slightly _off_ enough to drive him out of his mind if he thought about it too much. If he wasn’t careful. Aaravos let that be a reminder to him as well, of who he was, and exactly what he was capable of. He let it fuel his anger, and his desire for vengeance and justice for the wrongs done to him.

Other times, Aaravos couldn’t summon the anger. The illusion that gave this place the appearance of the night sky would look real enough to anyone who was not a Startouch elf. Not to Aaravos. There were times where he leaned on the balcony, staring up at the illusionary stars, and he felt his heart ache and his eyes fill with tears. He was painfully aware that the pinpricks of light in that fabricated sky were not the stars he had known and loved all his life. His stars _sang_ to him. Of what had been, long before him, of what there was now. They taught him how to read the cosmos, and see the infinite possibilities of the future. Aaravos’ stars told him the secrets of the universe. They shared their magic with him, and their delicate, silvery light was mirrored on his skin. These stars were silent. They were cold, distant, and _empty_. They left a gaping void in Aaravos’ chest that rivaled a black hole, and there was no magic in them. None that he cared for anymore, at any rate.

In this, he felt the weight of the illusion. He knew it was meant to torment him, to be a cruel mockery of what was now lost to him. He hated to admit that it worked.

Aaravos tore his eyes away from the empty mockery of his stars, and dropped his head into his hands. His lip trembled as his tears fell, and he did not bother to hold back his sobs. It wasn’t as if anyone was around to hear him, and Aaravos missed _his_ stars.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea rattled around in my head for days before I could actually write it down. I find it interesting to think about what Aaravos is feeling all alone on the other side of that mirror, and how he might deal with it before he devises his plans for how to get out. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short little fic! Leave me a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
